The present invention relates to pharmaceutical agents useful for therapy and/or prophylaxis in a mammal, and in particular to inhibitors of NF-κB-inducing kinase (NIK—also known as MAP3K14) useful for treating diseases such as cancer and inflammatory disorders. Nuclear factor-kappa B (NF-κB) is a transcription factor regulating the expression of various genes involved in the immune response, cell proliferation, apoptosis, and carcinogenesis. NF-κB dependent transcriptional activation is a tightly controlled signaling pathway, through sequential events including phosphorylation and protein degradation. NIK is a serine/threonine kinase which regulates NF-κB pathway activation. There are two NF-κB signaling pathways, the canonical and the non-canonical. NIK has a role in both but has been shown to be indispensable for the non-canonical signaling pathway where it phosphorylates IKKα, leading to the partial proteolysis of p100; liberating p52 which then heterodimerizes with RelB, translocates to the nucleus and mediates gene expression. The non-canonical pathway is activated by only a handful of ligands such as CD40 ligands, B-cell activating factor (BAFF), lymphotoxin 3 receptor ligands and TNF-related weak inducer of apoptosis (TWEAK) and NIK has been shown to be required for activation of the pathway by these ligands. Because of its key role, NIK expression is tightly regulated. Under normal non-stimulated conditions NIK protein levels are very low, this is due to its interaction with a range of TNF receptor associated factors (TRAF), which are ubiquitin ligases and result in degradation of NIK. It is believed that when the non-canonical pathway is stimulated by ligands, the activated receptors now compete for TRAFs, dissociating the TRAF-NIK complexes and thereby increasing the levels of NIK. (Thu and Richmond, Cytokine Growth F. R. 2010, 21, 213-226)
Research has shown that blocking the NF-κB signaling pathway in cancer cells can cause cells to stop proliferating, to die and to become more sensitive to the action of other anti-cancer therapies. A role for NIK has been shown in the pathogenesis of both hematological malignancies and solid tumours.
The NF-κB pathway is dysregulated in multiple myeloma due to a range of diverse genetic abnormalities that lead to the engagement of the canonical and non-canonical pathways (Annuziata et al. Cancer Cell 2007, 12, 115-130; Keats et al. ibid 2007, 12, 131-144; Demchenko et al. Blood 2010, 115, 3541-3552). Myeloma patient samples frequently have increased levels of NIK activity. This can be due to chromosomal amplification, translocations (that result in NIK proteins that have lost TRAF binding domains), mutations (in the TRAF binding domain of NIK) or TRAF loss of function mutations. Researchers have shown that myeloma cell lines can be dependent on NIK for proliferation; in these cell lines if NIK activity is reduced by either shRNA or compound inhibition, this leads to a failure in NF-κB signaling and the induction of cell death (Annuziata 2007).
In a similar manner, mutations in TRAF and increased levels of NIK have also been seen in samples from Hodgkin lymphoma (HL) patients. Once again proliferation of cell lines derived from HL patients is susceptible to inhibition of NIK function by both shRNA and compounds (Ranuncolo et al. Blood First Edition Paper, 2012, DOI 10.1182/blood-2012-01-405951).
NIK levels are also enhanced in adult T cell leukemia (ATL) cells and targeting NIK with shRNA reduced ATL growth in vivo (Saitoh et al. Blood 2008, 111, 5118-5129). It has been demonstrated that the API2-MALT1 fusion oncoprotein created by the recurrent translocation t(11;18)(q21;q21) in mucosa-associated lymphoid tissue (MALT) lymphoma induces proteolytic cleavage of NF-κB-inducing kinase (NIK) at arginine 325. NIK cleavage generates a C-terminal NIK fragment that retains kinase activity and is resistant to proteasomal degradation (due to loss of TRAF binding region). The presence of this truncated NIK leads to constitutive non-canonical NF-κB signaling, enhanced B cell adhesion, and apoptosis resistance. Thus NIK inhibitors could represent a new treatment approach for refractory t(11; 18)-positive MALT lymphoma (Rosebeck et al. Science 2011, 331, 468-472).
NIK aberrantly accumulates in diffuse large B-cell lymphoma (DLBCL) cells due to constitutive activation of B-cell activation factor (BAFF) through interaction with autochthonous B-lymphocyte stimulator (BLyS) ligand. NIK accumulation in human DLBCL cell lines and patient tumor samples suggested that constitutive NIK kinase activation is likely to be a key signaling mechanism involved in abnormal lymphoma tumor cell proliferation. Growth assays showed that using shRNA to inhibit NIK kinase protein expression in GCB- and ABC-like DLBCL cells decreased lymphoma cell growth in vitro, implicating NIK-induced NF-κB pathway activation as having a significant role in DLBCL proliferation (Pham et al. Blood 2011, 117, 200-210).
As mentioned a role of NIK in tumour cell proliferation is not restricted to hematological cells, there are reports that NIK protein levels are stabilised in some pancreatic cancer cell lines and as seen in blood cells proliferation of these pancreatic cancer lines are susceptible to NIK siRNA treatment (Nishina et al. Biochem. Bioph. Res. Co. 2009, 388, 96-101). Constitutive activation of NF-κB, is preferentially involved in the proliferation of basal-like subtype breast cancer cell lines, including elevated NIK protein levels in specific lines (Yamamoto et al. Cancer Sci. 2010. 101, 2391-2397). In melanoma tumours, tissue microarray analysis of NIK expression revealed that there was a statistically significant elevation in NIK expression when compared with benign tissue. Moreover, shRNA techniques were used to knock-down NIK, the resultant NIK-depleted melanoma cell lines exhibited decreased proliferation, increased apoptosis, delayed cell cycle progression and reduced tumor growth in a mouse xenograft model (Thu et al. Oncogene 2011, 1-13). A wealth of evidence showed that NF-κB is often constitutively activated in non-small cell lung cancer tissue specimens and cell lines. Depletion of NIK by RNAi induced apoptosis and affected efficiency of anchorage-independent NSCLC cell growth.
In addition research has shown that NF-κB controls the expression of many genes involved in inflammation and that NF-κB signalling is found to be chronically active in many inflammatory diseases, such as rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, sepsis and others. Thus pharmaceutical agents capable of inhibiting NIK and thereby reducing NF-κB signaling pathway can have a therapeutic benefit for the treatment of diseases and disorders for which over-activation of NF-κB signaling is observed.
Dysregulated NF-κB activity is associated with colonic inflammation and cancer, and it has been shown that Nlrp12 deficient mice were highly susceptible to colitis and colitis-associated colon cancer. In this context work showed that NLRP12 functions as a negative regulator of the NF-κB pathway through its interaction and regulation of NIK and TRAF3, and as a checkpoint of critical pathways associated with inflammation and inflammation-associated tumorigenesis (Allen et al. Immunity 2012, 36, 742-754).
Tumor necrosis factor (TNF)-α, is secreted in response to inflammatory stimuli in diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis and inflammatory bowel disease. In a series of experiments in colonic epithelial cells and mouse embryonic fibroblasts, TNF-α mediates both apoptosis and inflammation, stimulating an inflammatory cascade through the non-canonical pathway of NF-κB activation, leading to increased nuclear RelB and p52. TNF-α induced the ubiquitination of TRAFs, which interacts with NIK, leading to increased levels of phospho-NIK (Bhattacharyya et al. J Biol. Chem. 2011, 285, 39511-39522).
Inflammatory responses are a key component of chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) as such it has been shown that NIK plays a key role in exacerbating the disease following infection with the Gram-negative bacterium nontypeable Hemophilus influenza (Shuto et al. PNAS 2001, 98, 8774-8779). Likewise cigarette smoke (CS) contains numerous reactive oxygen/nitrogen species, reactive aldehydes, and quinones, which are considered to be some of the most important causes of the pathogenesis of chronic inflammatory lung diseases, such as COPD and lung cancer. Increased levels of NIK and p-IKKα have been observed in peripheral lungs of smokers and patients with COPD. In addition it has been shown that endogenous NIK is recruited to promoter sites of pro-inflammatory genes to induce post-translational modification of histones, thereby modifying gene expression profiles, in response to CS or TNFα (Chung et al. PLoS ONE 2011, 6(8): e23488. doi:10.1371/journal.pone.0023488). A shRNA screen was used in an in vitro model of oxidative stress induced cell death (as a model of COPD) to interrogate a human druggable genome siRNA library in order to identify genes that modulate the cellular response to stress. NIK was one of the genes identified in this screen as a potential new therapeutic target to modulate epithelial apoptosis in chronic lung diseases (Wixted et al. Toxicol. In Vitro 2010, 24, 310-318).
Diabetic individuals can be troubled by a range of additional manifestations associated with inflammation. One such complication is cardiovascular disease and it has been shown that there are elevated levels of p-NIK, p-IKK-α/β and p-IκB-α in diabetic aortic tissues (Bitar et al. Life Sci. 2010, 86, 844-853). In a similar manner, NIK has been shown to regulate proinflammatory responses of renal proximal tubular epithelial cells via mechanisms involving TRAF3. This suggests a role for NF-κB noncanonical pathway activation in modulating diabetes-induced inflammation in renal tubular epithelium (Zhao et al. Exp. Diabetes Res. 2011, 1-9). The same group has shown that NIK plays a critical role in noncanonical NF-κB pathway activation, induced skeletal muscle insulin resistance in vitro, suggesting that NIK could be an important therapeutic target for the treatment of insulin resistance associated with inflammation in obesity and type 2 diabetes (Choudhary et al. Endocrinology 2011, 152, 3622-3627).
NF-κB is an important component of both autoimmunity and bone destruction in rheumatoid arthritis (RA). Mice lacking functional NIK have no peripheral lymph nodes, defective B and T cells, and impaired receptor activator of NF-κB ligand-stimulated osteoclastogenesis. Aya et al. (J. Clin. Invest. 2005, 115, 1848-1854) investigated the role of NIK in murine models of inflammatory arthritis using Nik−/− mice. The serum transfer arthritis model was initiated by preformed antibodies and required only intact neutrophil and complement systems in recipients. While Nik−/− mice had inflammation equivalent to that of Nik+/+ controls, they showed significantly less periarticular osteoclastogenesis and less bone erosion. In contrast, Nik−/− mice were completely resistant to antigen-induced arthritis (AIA), which requires intact antigen presentation and lymphocyte function but not lymph nodes. Additionally, transfer of Nik+/+ splenocytes or T cells to Rag2−/− mice conferred susceptibility to AIA, while transfer of Nik−/− cells did not. Nik−/− mice were also resistant to a genetic, spontaneous form of arthritis, generated in mice expressing both the KRN T cell receptor and H-2g7. The same group used transgenic mice with OC-lineage expression of NIK lacking its TRAF3 binding domain (NT3), to demonstrate that constitutive activation of NIK drives enhanced osteoclastogenesis and bone resorption, both in basal conditions and in response to inflammatory stimuli (Yang et al. PLoS One 2010, 5, 1-9, e15383). Thus this group concluded that NIK is important in the immune and bone-destructive components of inflammatory arthritis and represents a possible therapeutic target for these diseases.
It has also been hypothesized that manipulating levels of NIK in T cells may have therapeutic value. Decreasing NIK activity in T cells might significantly ameliorate autoimmune and alloresponses, like GVHD (Graft Versus Host Disease) and transplant rejection, without crippling the immune system as severely as do inhibitors of canonical NF-κB activation.
WO2010/042337 describes novel 6-azaindole aminopyrimidine derivatives having NIK inhibitory activity.
WO2009/158011 describes alkynyl alcohols as kinase inhibitors.
WO2012/123522 describes 6,5-heterocyclic propargylic alcohol compounds and uses therefor.